


Alien love

by Inferno_the_dragon_lord



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awesome Fighting, Crossover, Family, Family Feels, First Kiss, Hybrids, Multi, Mystery, Sexual Content, Simons is a jerk, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, galloway is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferno_the_dragon_lord/pseuds/Inferno_the_dragon_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story short. Two hybrids, one of a Xenomorph the other of an predator get sent on a mission by they're scientist of a mother, to retrieve they're father from some military base. Easy, right? What could possibly go wrong. Well a lot! Cause the base is protected by giant alien robots. What will happen next. Well you'll have to find out yourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oc info

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo, my pretties! Here's the oc info. Note! This happens after the first Transformers film.

Name: Max Hollyer

Gender: Male

Age:17

Family: Greg Hollyer (Father), Lilith Hollyer (Mother), Jay Hollyer (Little sister)

Species: Xenomorph human hybrid 

Appearance: Straight short dark blue hair with green highlights with piercing blue and red eyes. Legs and arms are xenomorph like. Has a xenomorph tail with a blade tipped end and a scar running from his right eye to his left cheek along with many others on his arms legs back and chest. 

Loves: Fighting, reading, swimming, training, running, 

Hates: Fire, jerks, bullies, feeling weak, when Jay pisses him of.

Powers: Has night and heat vision, can run up to a 100 km/h, climb any surface, change normal to xenomorph teeth at will along with a second mouth, can change his Xenomorpf body parts to fit any type of Xenomorpf.

 

Name: Jay Hollyer

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Family: Greg Hollyer (Father), Lilith Hollyer (Mother), Max Hollyer (Bigger brother)

Species: Yautja (Predator) human hybrid

Appearance: Curly medium black hair with yellow highlights, with soft green and yellow eyes. Has a robotic arm and robotic eye, scars are on legs and arms.

Loves: drawing, inventing, reading, sparing, creating, pissing of her bigger brother.

Hates: bullies, jerks, water

Powers: Can create anything given the resources, is faster and stronger than any human, mandibles appear when angered, robotic arm can punch through a brick wall.


	2. The brake in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title sais it all.

"Max, remind me again. Why are we doing this?" Jay asked me trough the earpiece that was in her helmet, as we drive towards the military base. Well more like she's driving and I'm running next to her. See, we aren't human. We're hybrids. I'm a Xenomorph hybrid and she's a Yautja hybrid. For those that don't know what a Yautja is, It Is basically an alien hunter, who takes skulls for trophies.

"Because, they have our father. We need to get him back." I said out loud, as we neared the base. It was pitch black so that helped us a lot. I was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that had armour that Jay invented. The colour of it was a deep green, nearly black to blend well against most terrains. I had some more armour on my forearms, elbows and shoulders. The jeans I was wearing that reached to my knees also had armour on them, protecting my crotch and thighs, a few more armour pieces were on my lover legs and knees. A face guard masked the lover part of my face, the animal skull like design making me seem more threatening. My xenomorph arms, legs and tail were exposed.. Jay on the other hand, was wearing a full body suit that reminded me of how to train your dragon 2 Hiccups armour only with the predator mask, making it almost impossible to distinguish her gender. She had her Plasmacaster, spear and wrist blades.

"That, and mom's probably going to kill us if we don't" She said in a joking manner, her voice being altered by the mask. "By the way." She continued. "Why would they make there base under a dam?" "I don't know, then again who would expect a secret army base underneath a dam?" I said as we came to a stop. We had stopped just outside the gate were the cameras couldn't see us and Jay climbed of her bike. "Can't argue with ja there. So, what's the plan?" She asked, looking up at me. "Easy. You disable the cameras with you're tech then I'll destroy them, you then turn invisible and follow after me. Also we speak through the earpiece." I said, looking at the base before turning my gaze to her. She nodded and pressed a button that was located on her mechanical arm.

"Got it Prime. They should be disabled. Though I gota admit. The have some pretty god firewalls in there." She said and I couldn't help myself to smirk. Now you may be asking why she called me Prime. Well the planet from which the Xenamorphs come from is called Xenomorph Prime. Ya real original. "Ready?" "I was born ready. But be careful. Once we make our selves known, the soldiers will come flooding out like ants" I said and sprinted on all fours towards the base, never making a single sound.

\- With Lennox and the autobots- (Normal POV)

Lennox stared up in awe at the five giant beings that were currently engaged in a conversation with the U.S. secretary of defense John Keller, well Optimus was doing the talking, Ratchet was with Bumblebee repairing his legs and a newly repaired Jazz, turns out despite the fact he was ripped in half his sparked remained in tack but it was just his body that needed fixing. And Ratchet being the brilliant medic he was was able to fully repair him now if only Bumblebee could stop fidgeting he might be able to finish. Ironhide was leaning against the wall the left side of Optimus, fiddling with his cannons, but secretly he was paying more attention to what Prime and the humans were talking about.

Lennox couldn't believe it, after everything that has happened is now finally sinking in, The base attack, the attack of a giant robotic scorpion - who is still loose, he made a mental note to tell one of the bots about that still - the whole cube fiasco and the mission city attack. "Yo, cap what's up" said a familiar voice, turning round he saw it was Sergeant Epps. One of the members of his team. "Nothing much" he shrugged "Just thinking". "I know right, this is some messed up shit" Epps replied as he leaned over the railing next to Lennox. "Life ain't ever gonna be the same after this" he commented as he nodded his head towards the five autobots. "Yeah" Lennox sighed. Suddenly all the monitors in the room started turning into static.

"What's happening?" John Keller asked. "Sir. It's the cameras. Somethings jamming them." Glen said as he tipped on the computer. "So. Fix them." Sneered Simmons, finally making himself known. He still wasn't happy with the whole situation and knew that thanks to this Sector 7 was gonna be shut down soon, so figured why not make life hard for them before they go their separate ways. "I can't... Wait... I think... I got it." Glen said, furiously tipping on his computer. After a few minutes the static disappeared and a video popped up and everybody turned they're heads and helms towards the screens. In the video there appeared to be a human male figure standing above a limp body of a soldier in a dimly lit room. The only light source being the computers that were connected to the cams, making the figure look bigger then he or it was. A few soldiers breaths couth in they're throats as the figure turned to look at the camera.

"What the hell!" Simmons exclaimed taking a step back. The male's eyes, they were glowing. One glowed neon blue, the other blood red. Almost in a blink of an eye the figure jumped. Now holding on to the camera. His eyes glowed brighter, if that was even possible, before the screens turned black. "Captain. What was that?" Optimus asked, looking at Lennox. "I don't know." "But whatever that was, It didn't look friendly." Sergeant Epps cut in.

"Well whatever that thing was. It came here for something." Ratchet said. "But what?" "I don't know, old friend. But I think it is best if we find-" Optimus said, but was cut off when a buzzing sound came from the speakers.

Optimus P.O.V.

The buzzing sound had cut me of, of my sentence. But it didn't last long, after a few kliks a deep male voice rang out, that made chills run up my spinal struck. *Well that takes care of that.* "Who are you." I heard Sergant Lennox ask, looking in a camera in the corner of the room. *Who I am, is none of you're concern. Who I'm after, is another thing.* The voice said. "Oh. And who are you after." Simmons sneered. I still don't like him, after what he has done to bumblebee. *Oh. That's easy, all I want is one man. I think you know him, by the name of Greg Hollyer.* After he said that, the speakers turned of. This confused me.

"Captain. Who is this Greg Hollyer?...And what did he do to have this _creature_ after him?" I asked Lieutenant Lennox. He turned to me with a disgusted look, that held a tiniest sliver of fear. "Greg Hollyer is an ex scientist that killed a lot of people with his experiments. He even experimented on his own children. Luckily we managed to track him down and bring him here." "What!!" Ratchet yelled. "Ratchet. By what do you mean experimented?" I asked, managing to keep the anger from my voice hidden. "He changed they're DNA, messed with they're brains, I think he even added robotic parts to they're bodies. And that's just the tip of the iceberg." Sergant Epps said, disgust in his voice. "Yeah. And if the person that was just talking now gets that monster out. God knows what would happen." Agent Lennox told me. "Optimus. What do we do?" Ironhide asked. "If this Greg Hollyer is as monstrous as they say, then we can't let him get out." I told Ironhide. "You heard the bot, come on."

-Back to Max and Jay-

Max's P.O.V.

 ***Nice entrance. Now they know that were here!*** I heard Jay yell at me trough her earpiece. ***So. Let them know were here.* *But what if they catch us? And what about the giant robots?*** She said, sounding both annoyed and worried at the same time. ***If they do catch us. Then they'll fell the worst paint in they're lives. But remember m-di mar'ct (No killing)*** I said, using the Yautja language. ***Ki'sei (Understood). Good luck*** She said, then the earpiece turned of. Hey! I may be a hybrid of a merciless killing machine and a human, but I still have an heart. My xenomorph hearing picked up five sets of feet clanking on the floor of the base. The advanced hearing does come in useful. My xenomorph instinct kicked in just at the right time. I turned of the computers and jumped onto the ceiling, my six clawed fingers digging into the hard concrete just as the door to the room was knocked down and five soldiers entered.

"Dammit. Why is it so dark!" One of the soldiers yelled. To them it must have been pitch black, but I have night vision. So yeah, sucks to be them. I crawled on the ceiling to where I could jump down and be right behind the soldiers. "And where is that thing?" Another soldier asked as I jumped down silently to the floor. "Didn't you're mother ever tell you it's not polite to insult people?" I said and as the two soldiers turned I punched them in the face, knocking them out cold. The other three started shooting at me, but I just dogged them as if it was nothing and lunged at them. Using my claws I slashed at they're weapons, they broke on contact. The soldiers looked dumfound, I did a spin, knocking the three of them with my tail. I ran out of the room and into the hall. My advanced hearing picked up five more sets of feet coming from the left, so I took of running to the right.

 ***Prime. I found dad, but were being cornered in the main room. Can't see any of those robots anywhere.*** I heard Jay say, through the earpiece using my nickname. ***Got it. I'll be there before those humans can understand what happened.*** I said and jumped, landing on all fours and sprinted towards the mane room of the base. This is going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! That took awhile, but it was totally worth it. Anyway, leave comments below, and no haters, please!


	3. A first impreation of the giant robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time the bots meet Max and It doesn't end well, but who knows, maybe thing will get better. 
> 
> P.s I'm horrible at coming with summary's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry I took so long, I kinda forgot I had this. Anyways hope you all like it.

Previosly...  
***Got it. I'll be there before those humans can understand what happened.*** I said and jumped, landing on all fours and sprinted towards the mane room of the base. This is going to be fun.  
And now...

Runing was never a problem to me, seeing how Xenomorphs can run up to 100km in seconds. I was nearing the main room of the milatery base. Getting closer to the main room I could hear voices and gun shots, this only made my adrenaline pump faster through my veins and I started running even faster. Sudenly there were two shots and what resembled a males scream.

"AAHHHHHH." Wait...I know that voice... DAD! The doors to the military bases main room. In the room I could see about five soldiers aiming they're weapons at Jay that was standing in front of my father with her wrist blade out and plasmacather aimed, my dad was holding his right arm, I could smell the sent of blood, his blood. I felt my anger grow just by the sight of it, I jumped, letting out a furious screech that probably would have made the soldiers crap they're pants. Man, my instincts have the worst timing ever. I could feel my muscles begin to stretch and get bigger and bulkier as my speed increased. Luckily they're weren't any soldiers in the hallway so I jumped, landing I did a spin and knocked all of the soldiers back with my tail, which was now almost twice its normal length. Then again my tail wasn't the only thing that was now different about me, I was now about 10 to 11 feet, instead of my normal 7'5, my arms and legs were also longer and more bulkier, claws were also more sharper and had a metallic appearance, my once human chest was now a black hard Xenomorph exoskeleton, only without the tubes on my back.

Standing up to my full height and let out a deep growl that rumbled out of my chest and into the room. "What the fuck is that thing!" I heard someone yell. I gave an even deeper growl bringing my hands in an attacking position showing of my claws. Everyone in the room took a step back, before aiming they're weapons at me. I turned my head slightly at my father and Jay, and gave a small growl, silently saying 'go'. She nodded her head and pressed a button on her mechanical arm while holding on to dad, became invisible.

"Where did they go!?" Someone yelled, this made me turn my head towards the soldiers, who were still aiming they're weapons at me. "Stand down and we won't have to hurt you." This made me chuckle. "And what makes you think I'll do that?" I asked, the sound vibrating out of my chest, making it seem like they're were multiple voices. "This you freak!" I heard someone yell, before bullets were fired at me. All but one missed, it got me in the shoulder under my armour, but quickly bouncing back at the man that firred at me, sadly missing.

More bullets came my way, but this time I dodged them by stepping out of the way. I looked from where they came from. A man that resembled an agent was holding a gun at me, I growled and lunged at him, just as he fired more bullets. The bullets missed, I on the other hand, did not. My claws slashed through the gun with ease, braking it in small little pieces. I also managed to get his arm with enough force to draw blood, but not enough to rip his arm of because I'm not that kind of person-er Xenomorph.

He clutched his arm, screaming in pain. I simply snarled and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold, might I add. The other soldiers finally snapped out of they're little 'what the fuck is that thing!?' trance and started shooting at me. I dodge them like it's nothing, by jumping over the knocked out agent and landing on all fours and started running circles around the soldiers. I will admit it was quit funny running circles around them while they desperately try to shoot me, that is until one of them managed to get me in the shoulder again. I let out a hiss, the bullet had hit a weak spot in my chitin like skin, that was not covered by armour. Why do Xenomorphs even have those? They're useless.

I jumped landing on a red and blue semi truck that was for some reason parked near the wall of the room, weird huh. Anyways, I landed on the cab of the semi with an almost soundless 'thud', my acidic blood leaking onto it. Now I don't believe in alien robots, but I could have sworn, I heard a grunt come out of the truck. Sadly I didn't have the time to think of cause of the soldiers still firing bullets at me. I jumped of the truck to an ambulance wan? Don't know why they would need that. From the wan I jump onto an yellow and black stripped Camaro ant then onto a Pontiac Solstice then onto an black truck. Okay this is getting suspicious. Why would the military need a Camaro, a Pontiac Solstice, an ambulance wan, a GMC Topkick truck and a semi. I stood up on top of the Topkick and let out a growl. I was expecting them to shoot, but they didn't, they were just holding they're weapons at me.

"Surrender and we won't shoot." The soldier in the middle said. This made me chuckle. "You and what army?" I asked, the sound rumbling out of my chest in a deep and some what dark voice. "This one!" A sound came out of the truck that I was standing on. I didn't have time to process what just happened, because the truck started shifting into giant robot! That was holding me with two hands as I tried to get out of the hold. "What the fuck are you!" I yelled as all of the cars that I have been jumping on turned into giant robots. The biggest of the all with I'm guessing was the truck had a few holes in his chest due to my acid like blood. Well I'm guessing it's a he.

"I could ask you the same thing." I was brought out of my thoughts when the robots that was holding asked. Me being the annoying and bold hybrid I am said. "I asked first scrap head!" The robot gave a growl and now I knew that I was pushing his buttons. "Hey!" "What? I'm not offending you, I'm describing you." I said with a smirk though you couldn't see it because of the face guard. "Why I-" "Ironhide."

A baritonevoice said to the trashcan that was holding me. It was smooth and stern, but I could also hear pain in it to. Guess the acid blood did a number on him. I felt the one named Ironhide's arm shift, so that I was now in front of the giant robots, well semi giant. Being 13 feet, tall and all.

"Who or what are you?" The largest of them asked and, even though I didn't like doing this whole illegal shit, I couldn't let them find out about Jay or me. "That is none of you're business" I growled. "But know that I'm not here to kill any humans. Yet" I saw everyone tense, including the one robot that was holding me.

"Oh and what does that suppose to mean?" One soldier looking dude asked aiming his weapon at me. I gave a deep growl, hissing at him. I could see he tried to contain the shiver that travelled up his spine as I spoke. "I'm pretty sure that humans are smart enough to understand what I mean by that."

 ***Hey, Night stalker me and dad are at a safe location.*** Jays voice rang out of the ear piece. ***Got it.*** I used my tail to stab one of the hands that was holding me, drawing this neon blue liquid. He grunted, loosening his hold enough to slip out of his hand. Using half of my strength I kicked the scrap head in the chest, knocking him back. He landed on his back, me landing on his chest, making a rather big dent in his armour and then jumping over his head, barely missing the barrage of bullets that came my way.

I gave a hiss as more of my acidic blood gushed out of my wound, as I jumped onto the wall. "IronHide!" I heard the blue and red bot yell as I climbed up the wall, to the ceiling while also trying to not get hit by the bullets that were being fired at me.

I quickly ran towards the elevator nearly getting hit with, what I'm guessing were blasters. I jumped from the ceiling, doing a spin I landed on the floor and sprinted to the elevator doors. Luckily the doors were open and the elevator was on the lover floors of the base. Jumping onto the wall I quickly climbed up to the top of the base. Heh, good thing that Xenomorphs have really strong legs.  
Sadly the doors of the elevator were closed so I jumped of the wall, smashing trough the doors, destroying them to a point of no return. As soon as my arms touched the floor, I sprinted to the closest side of the dam where the water was only at the bottom as the soldiers started shooting at me.

"Later losers!" I yelled and jumped of the edge, letting out a loud 'Wooohhhhooo'. The only thing I heard before being surrounded by water was someone yelling 'stop it!'.


	4. We're not Heatless Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the military base and racing Jay to they're house, you get to see Max's family trough his eyes. Who knows, maybe you'll realize that Max's family ain't that monstrous as it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys! Sorry I took so damn long to update, I had a few family problems. Well anyway, hope ya peeps enjoy this chapter. Peace!

Previosly...

"Later losers!" I yelled and jumped of the edge, letting out a loud 'Wooohhhhooo'. The only thing I heard before being surrounded by water was someone yelling 'stop it!'.

And now... I dive bombed into the water as bullets started raining down all around me. I swam out of the way as a few nearly hit me, feeling my body grow smaller and more leaner, my wound stinging as water mixed with acid as I swam to the bottom, my face guard handing loosely around my neck. Shoving the pain into the back of my mind I swam forwards, the bullets dissipating the further I swam. My lungs began burning as the need for air increased the longer I stayed under water, even with the new adaptations of a water based xeno, I still needed air to live. 

After I was sure that they couldn't see me I swam to the surface, taking in a big gulp of air, before swimming to the bottom again. I swam for what seemed like 30 to 40 minutes, only surfacing to breath before going under water again as little times as I could. I surfaced, looking around I saw Jay and dad on a shore with a fire going. Dad was sitting on a rock, holding his arm in his lap as Jay looked around, her bike parked not to far away from the two as her plasmacaster was activated. Feeling a little mischievous smirk cross my features I dived under the water before she could look at my direction. I swam towards the shore, making sure not to alert the two. Once I was close to the shore I waited and listened for the right moment to strike. I saw Jay turn around and say something to dad and I knew this was my time. I jumped out of the water, letting out a loud hiss as I did. Jay yelped, turning around to throw a punch at me, which I dodged. She threw another punch at me, which I couth in my palm and she finally realized who I was. "God dammit Max." It was almost impossible to distinguish her voice between male and female. "Sorry sis, couldn't help myself." I snickered, getting a groan from her as she lightly punched my chest.

When my body was suited for swimming me and Jay were about the same height, around 6'7 if I remember correctly. I stepped out of the water as Jay walked towards her bike, walking towards the camp fire to dry off but still keeping my distance. "How are you dad?" I asked, turning to look at him. "I'm okay son, but you, clearly are not." He stated, matter-o-factly, getting off the rock and walking towards me, winching slightly as he moved his arm the wrong way. "Let me see" I sighed, feeling my body grow to my normal height which was around 7'5 and leaned down so that he could have a bette look. He took off my shoulder armour, putting it on the rock near me. "It doesn't seem like the wound is to deep, and the acidic blood has already melted the bullet." He observed, inspecting the wound with a steady yet gentle touch, a concerned look on his face that had six claw scars on his left cheek that was a constant reminder that I had failed.

"Jay could you please give me the bandages?" He asked, turning to look at Jay as she walked over to her bike and opening a compartment, taking our the first aid kit. Opening it she took out bandages that had a metallic look to them. "Here you go dad." "Thank you Jay." He said, beginning to bandage my arm with the metal like bandages, keeping in mind the acidic blood. "Hey Prime, I erased all of they're info about us." Jay said, deactivating her plasmacaster as dad finished bandaging my arm. "Good work Jay, but just to be on the safe side, get rid of all of they're surveillance footage when we get home." I told her as she out the first aid kit into the compartment in her bike. 

"Sure thing." She said, taking out a motorcycle helmet and throwing it to dad. He couth it, fumbling with it for a few seconds he put it on and secured it. "Hey Bug bite, I bet I'm gonna get home faster then you!" She challenged, getting on her bike and igniting the engine, with dad getting on behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. I reached down, taking the shoulder piece and putting it on."Oh you're going down Crab face!" I smirked, putting on my face guard as Jay drove away from me. Without wasting time I ran after her, jumping to all fours to catch up to her faster. 

Time skip till they get home.

We were neck and neck, racing towards the house that was about 10 or so minutes away from the city. I increased my pase slightly, not running at full speed, but fast enough so that Jay's bike would need time to catch up. That and I'm pretty sure dad was about to faint if the way he yelped every time Jay's bike went just a little faster, clutching her waist tighter. We were getting closer to the house, the concreate under me becoming more smooth, making it slightly more easier to run. Jay was caching u[ to me and just as she was about to drive past me, I lunged, landing at the finish line we called our huge ass drive in perfectly.

"I *Huf* win." I huffed, standing up only to put my hands on my knees, taking in big gulps of air. Jay drove around me a few times, before stopping the bike near me. "Aw man I lost again." Jay whined, getting off the bike. I took in a few more big breaths before standing to my full height, my libs feeling like they're about to fall off from the 3 hour fast paced running I did. "GG sis, GG." Dad climbed off the bike, wobbling a bit before regaining the sense of gravity and slowly walked towards me, Jay following behind him. He took off his helmet, making strands of brown hair fall in front his face and cover his green eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but was beating by the voice of my mother.

"Greg! Kids!" We turned towards the voice, seeing mom run towards us. Not even a moment later she had engulfed all three of us in a hug, the action being welcomed back. It was a little bit awkward for me and Jay, seeing as the both of us were over 6'5 and she was just shy of 5'8. Never the less I wrapped my long and much more bulkier arms around my family, with Jay following after me. I knew full well that after the events that had transpired a few weeks ago, that they needed this. Mom pulled away from the hug, gasping when she looked at us. "Greg, Max, you two are hurt. Get to the lab, where I can treat you're wounds." She took our hands and literally started dragging us to the house, Jay following after us after she had pressed a few buttons on her metal arm. "Mom I'm fine, you shoul-" "Ep, ep, ep, no back talking young mister." She said, dragging us trough the front door, me having to duck to get trough the door.

Jay snickered, making me turn my head to glare at her. "Don't think you're getting out of this to Jay." It was my time to snicker as Jay groaned. Mom lead us past the kitchen and living room, turning a corner and down a pair of stairs that lead to the good ol' metal door. Typing in the code into the monitor next to the door, she lead us into the way to white room that was the lab. I closed my eyes for a moment from the blinding white light, my nore being assaulted by the cleaning detergent and bleach that I have somehow gotten custom to over the years. Mom lead us trough the first room that consisted of tables chock full of testtubes with weird ass stuff in them and an examining table. She lead us into another room that had beds and more tables only these had all sorts of machines on them and near the beds. "Sit." She instructed, motioning to one of the beds. "Jay could you come with me?" She asked as had sat on one of the beds, while I sat on a table near the bed, laying my tail over the table to have it rest at the floor. Jay took off her mask and put it near me, walked out of the room with mom, leaving me with dad. 

"So how are you feeling dad?" I asked, putting my elbows on my thighs. "Like a little ray of sunshine. How about you?" He joked, cracking a smile when I groaned. "I'm serious." "Hi serious, I'm dad." Oh no, he didn't just use the dad joke. "Were back." I turned my head to look at the two approaching females, carrying first aid kits with them, Jay's weapons were not on her. "Jayyyy, help. Dad's using his horrible jokes again." I groaned, receiving a chuckle from the two. "Jay help you're brother, while I see what's wrong with you're father." "You got it mom." Jay said, walking over to the table I was sitting on and putting the first aid kit on it. 

"Okay Prime, let's see that arm of yours." I huffed, positioning my wounded arm so that she cold get better access to it. She took off the shoulder piece and unwrapped the bandages from my wound which now had turned into a more rusted metal look on the first few strips that were closest to the wound. Opening the kit she took out a metallic looking cloth and a bottle of peroxide. Spraying it with peroxide she carefully cleaned my wound, being mindful of the acidic blood. Since water was out of the question it took about 10 minutes to clean the wound. Once the wound was cleaned, she took out the long and thin ass needle along with the metallic like string that came with it. Quickly disinfecting the needle and string, she threaded the string trough the needle and started sewing the wound. It took quite a bot of force to get the needle to get trough the chitin like armour that was the skin of my arm.

I held in a hiss as she forced the needle a second time trough my arm, my tail scraping againt the floor slightly as she closed my wound a bit. I couldn't control the low hiss the escaped my throat, squirming a bit as she treaded the needle the last time trough my skin and finally closed my wound. "Oh man up bro, bro." She said, taking out new bandages and wrapping my arm with them. "Easy for you to say. Your not the one who had his arm sewed at by a not licenced surgeon." "Thank you captain Obvious." She sassed, finishing wrapping my arm with the bandages and starting to put all the things back into the first aid kit. "You're welcome lutenant Sarcasm." I said back, receiving a playful glare form her and a light slap against the shoulder, before she walked out of the room with the kit.

I looked over to dad, seeing that he was without a shirt, his arm was already re bandaged as mom bandaged his midsection. My eyes travelled down to his chest, mentally kicking myself at the sight of the long scar that ran from his right shoulder to the left side of his midsection. I looked back at his face, seeing that he was looking at me with soft green eyes that held a knowing and sad look. "Max, it's okay. It wasn't you're fault." He said, making me sigh and get off the table, lifting my tail over the table, only to have it curl around my legs. "Yes, but If I could have fought for control just a little bit more, maybe I wouldn't have hurt you." I hissed, my tail uncurling from my it's position only to wag from left to right in an agitated motion. Mom turned to look at me, putting down the left over bandages. "Max, listen. You were able to gain control even when everybody else couldn't. And that is enough for us." Mom said, making me look at her, seeing that she was looking at me with an _'Don't you even dare think about it'_ look. 

I opened my mouth to say something, but mom beat me to it. "And before you say it. Max you are not a monster, Jay is not a monster. The two of you are as much, if not more human then us. And we are proud of the two of you." "You're mother is right. You refused to do anything that he told you to do, even when he threatened you with hurting us and Jay. That is enough to prove to us that you are not a monster." He said, making me look at them and sigh. I stepped closer to the two and engulfed them in a hug. "Thank you." I mumbled, as they hugged me back. "That's why were here." Dad said, after I released them from the hug. "Now get you're tail to bed before I put you on anesthesia." Mom threatened, waving a big ass syringe as me. 

I took a step back, holding my hands in front of me. "There's no need for that. G'night." I said, taking Jay's mask and a piece of my shoulder armour from the table and walking towards the door. "Good night honey." Were the things I received as I exited the room. I saw Jay leaning against the wall, tinkering with her plasmacaster, she looked over to me as I walked towards her, putting her plasmacaster on her shoulder. "Catch." I threw the mask at her, which she couth with ease. "So what now Prime?" She asked as I walked past her and up the stairs. "Well you should erase the camera footage that they have of us for a start." Jay followed after me, walking up the stairs as I walked towards the stairs the lead to the second level of the house. "And then what?" She asked once we reached the second level of the house. "Then we just continue out not-so ordinary lives and see where it goes from there." "Great plan fearless leader." She sassed, making me snort.

"Oh please, like you're coming up with better ones." I sassed back. She rolled her eyes, the robotic yellow optic glowing brighter as she lightly slapped me in the chest. "Good night dork." "Night, dweeb." She said, turning around and heading to her room. I too, turned my back to her and walked towards my room which was at the other end of the corridor. Opening the door that was close to my height so I didn't need to duck, I was hit with complete darkness, which my eyes quickly adapted to. Entering the room and closing the door behind me I heard a hiss come from the ceiling. Looking up I saw white xeno, a little bit more bigger then my upper arm, hanging on the ceiling, looking at me with eyes that were hidden by the armoured head. 

"Sorry I took so long Silver." I said, reaching my hand out for her, palm up. She hissed again, this time the hiss was louder as she climbed from the ceiling to my hand, wrapping her tail around my wrist and palm. I lifted my other hand to softly pet her head, receiving a purr from the white xeno. I chuckled and walked over to my bed, putting my hand on a bed side table I waited for Silver to climb off. She climbed onto the table and I took off my shirt and armour, being mindful of my new wound while I did it. I put the armour on the armour stand that was next to my bed, taking off the armour on my lover arms and legs I put them on a holder that was screwed to the wall. Sitting on the bed, I took off my armoured jeans and put them on the armour stand as well. Silver hissed again as I climbed on the bed and got comfortable, turning my back to the wall, not bothering with the covers as Silver climbed off the table and onto my bed. She nestled close to chest, purring softly as I laid one arm over her white body, curling into a ball around her and letting my tail rest near my head. I sighed, finally letting my body relax as I drifted to the realm of sleep.


	5. New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to enjoy some breakfast and would you look at that. An idiot has released Xenomorphs in the damned city. Well this is just peachy.

**"Beep! Beep! Beep!"** "Ugh. She brought that thing back from the dead?!" I hissed, slamming my fist on the dammed spawn of Satan people call an alarm clock. Hearing the satisfying sound of it breaking, I sighed, lowering my arm and trying to drift off to the peaceful realm of sleep. Key word trying.

I felt light pokes of sharp claws at my stomach. "Five more minutes..." I grumbled, shifting my position on the bed slightly. The poking didn't stop, only intensifying slightly as it travelled up from my stomach to my chest, up my throat to my face, where it proceeded to poke at my nose and cheek.

I groaned, cracking a sleepy eye to look the one who was poking me. I was met with the white elongated head of Silver as she continued poking me. I could sense the annoyed expression from the white xeno that looked silver as light from my window shone off her white armour. "Okay, okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." I groaned after what seemed like five minutes of never ending poking.

Silver hissed in delight, getting off my chest and quickly making her way to the foot of my bed. I sat up in my bed, rolling my shoulders, feeling my spine pop and yawning. I looked at the open window, seeing the sun had already come up. If I had to guess, I'd say it was somewhere around 8:00 in the morning which meant that I only slept for 2 hours or so.

I stood up from my bed, stretching my arms while scratching the back of my neck, feeling the bump of a fresh circular scar at the base of my head. Just as I was about to go exit my room Silver hissed, making me look at her. She motioned her head down, me following her gaze to realize that I was only wearing boxers. "Whoops. Thanks Silver." I mumbled, going over to my dresser to take out a simple shirt and shorts. Silver seemed like she laughed, her hisses were short and light. I rolled my eyes, walking out of my room, leaving the door open for Silver.

I quietly walked down the hall of the silent house, going into the bathroom almost soundlessly, the doors creaking making the only noise. I turned on the light as I entered, closing the door behind me and putting the clothes on the counter. I unwrapped my bandages, seeing that the wound was nearly closed. I took a quick shower, washing my hair while I'm at it. It took some time to get into all the nooks and crannies of my chitin like skin, my tail being the biggest pain in the ass.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I looked at the mirror, my eyes tracing over all of my scars that littered my body. Some of them were long and thin and neat, precise at where the dreaded scalpel had cut. Others were burn marks that had healed to some extent. Sadly, most of them were jagged, cutting the skin carelessly to leave ugly scars like a sick piece of art. My xenomorph arms had also been littered with scars, but they were harder to spot as they were the same black as my arms. Two dog tags with dates were tattooed over where my heart was, with the words 'Forever here' writhen underneath them.

I looked at my face, the scars there were only white lines exept for the one that ran across my face that made my red and blue eyes stand out. I shook off the feeling hopelessness I was hit with and quickly got dressed. I put the towel into the towel basket, exiting the bathroom and heading to the stairs. I was about to go down the stairs, but my ears picked up a sound coming from Jay's room. Getting curious, I sneaked towards her room, opening her door slightly and looking inside. I forced down a chuckle at what I saw.

Jay was passed out at her desk, her computer still online and Smite on the screen. I opened the door a little more and walked into her room, ducking to fit into the room with my height. I silently walked towards her, now noticing that she was wearing one of my baggy shirts and her own shorts, I was wondering where the shirt went. I walked over to her desk and turned off the computer, lifting Jay off her chair and into my arms, trying not to wake her.

I walked towards her bed, making sure not to crush any inventions that littered the floor here and there. Lifting the covers with my tail, I put Jay on the bed, tucking her in. "Sleep sis, you need your rest." I soothed when she mumbled something incoherent, turning in her sleep. She mumbled some more, before her form relaxed and a content smile crossed her features.

I smiled slightly, before slipping out of her room, closing the door behind me. There was a quet hiss behind me and when I turned around I saw Silver sitting on the railing. I chuckled, streaching out my hand for her. She hissed again, climbing up the arm, her claws digging into my skin slightly as she climbed up to sit my shoulder. "Come on girl, let's get something to eat." She hissed, toothy grin apearing on her face.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Silver hissed, jumping from my shoulder and landing on the table that was in the middle of the kitchen. I chuckeld, walking over to the fridge and taking out the frozen meat, bacon and eggs. Walking over to the stove I took out the frying pan, turning on the stove I put the chunks of meat and bacon in the pan. Silver jumped from the table to the counter, practiclky eyeing the meat as I took out some spices.

"Don't tell anyone." I said, taking out a small piece of meat and giving it to her. She held the piece of meat in her claws, her second mouth coming out to take chunks out of it. I continued to cook until the entire kitchen smelled of meat, bacon and eggs, giving pieces of meat to Silver when she finished her's. I heard foot steps and turned my head to look, seeing Jay at the entrance.

"Morning dork." I said, taking out the plates and putting the eggs, bacon and chuncks of meat in all different ones. "Morning dweeb." She mumbled, going over and taking out three more plates and putting them on the table. I put the three plates in the middle of the table, Jay turnign on the coffee mashine. I heard two more sets of footsteps and turned to look.

"Morning." I said to my parents as they entered the kitchen. "Good Morning." "Morning kids." They said, as we sat down at the table, Silver jumping off the counter and landing on the table, quickly climbing up my arm to rest at my shoulder. "This smells wonderfull, did you coock it?" Dad asked, putting bacon and eggs in his plate as I put the meat, bacon and eggs in mine. "Yep."

We ate peacefully, mom and dad having a conversation over something or the other, I wasn't really listening. I gave another cookced piece of meat to Silver and just as I was about to finish my eggs the monitor that was instaled near the wall of where the kitchen's entrance was started flashing. "I got it." Jay said, pressing something on her arm as we turned our heads to look at the monitor.

A man, about in his 60 apeared on the screen. He was wearing a C.I.A. attire, clearly someone inportant if the badges on his uniform were a clue. He cleared his throat and began speaking. "This is the Secretary of Defense of the United States of America, John Keller asking for your help." He said, looking at the camera. "Our sources tell us that there was an undercover spy had released a great deal of Xenomorphs into Mission city, the spy has been couth and now awaits trial. I am avare that you know of the things that happened there a few days ago so you know that the city is not under the best protection. We ask you, to help us eradicate the Xenomorphs in the city. Please, help us." He said, making me mentaly sneer at the tought that this is a trick, wouldn't be the first time. "Prime, I hacked into they're system, they're story checks out. Here your able to talk to them." Jay said, giving me her phone.

I nodded my head, swalowing my breakfast I began talking. "We will help, on one condition." The man on the screen seemed shocked, but tried not to show it. "And what is that condition?" "You send two squads of your soldiers to help us with savilians. They must follow our rules until the Xenomorphs are gone and then let us leave without following or inguring us on purpose. Do you agree?" My voice was back into the cold tone that I used when I became angry. He looked at the screen and nodded.

"Good. Tell the soldiers to bring either flametrowers, Ak-47s and other type of waepons, hand guns and other small firearm will do nothing against Xenomorphs. They meet us at the entrance of the city in an hour. Should they come earlier, they have to evacuate the sicilians. Understood?" "Crystal." He said, and the monitor turned off.

I stuffed the rest of the breakfast into my mouth, Jay dooing the same and raced out the door to my room with Silver hanging onto my shoulder for dear life. I could hear my parents yelling something about a choking hazard, but I paid no mind as I ran up the stairs, nearly knocking down my door as I entered the room. Silver jumped off my shoulder just in time as I took off my shirt, throwing it on my bed.

Gooing to my armour stand I took the uper body armour, putting it on and securing it. Next I took the lover body armour and did the same. Taking the extra armour which consisted of shoulder, lover arm and leg, elbow, uper arm and knee armour and put them on.

Silver hissed, gaining my attention as I was tighening my sholder armour. She jumped from my bed to my bed side table, motioning to my mask. "Thanks, nearly forgot about that." I said, walking over to the table and taking it. I put it on and secured it, the mask hiding all of my face from the start of my nose. She hissed, jumping from the table to the floor near me, quickly climbing up my body to snake her way into a secret compartment in my armour which was over my heart.

Once I had made sure all of my armour was secure I quickly ran downstairs and out the house, seeing Jay with her armour on and leaning against her bike. Her black armour with a few yellow acsents here and there shone in the light along with her whrist blades, spear, whip, disk, and plasmacaster. She turned towards me when she heared me coming near her. "Ready?" I nodded.

She didn't say anything, instead throwing me an ear piece that I put in my ear. She took out her keys sitting on the bike and turning the engine on. I ran past her, jumping to all fours as she drove past me and towards the city with me following her.


End file.
